Cartas a un guerrero
by HarukaCSW
Summary: dos declaraciones de amor, un solo corazon , ¿que sienten Aoshi y Misao entre ellos ? leean y descubranlo
1. Default Chapter

Cartas a un guerrero.  
  
Por Misao_dono  
  
Por que no sé lo que paso en mi...  
  
Por alguna razón sentí algo extraño esa noche de verano y creo que lo mismo paso en ti. Desde ese día no me puedo acercar a ti sin sentir como toda mi sangre hierve, y noto que tu tampoco quieres charlar conmigo, pero aun así sigo sintiendo lo mismo y es por eso que me atrevo a escribirte.  
  
El pincel puede que manche la carta por los sentimientos en mi al escribirla y no saber que es lo que pensaras al recibirla y tampoco se como te le entregare, pero de alguna manera tengo que desahogar esto y nada mejor que escribiéndole a usted, mi Señor.  
  
Le seré sincera, por Dios que me es difícil el no pensar cuando poso su cielo en mi, tus ojos se mostraron profundos y estremecedores, no sabia que pensabas, pero, cuando yo pose los míos en ti, mi nerviosismo exploto, sentí que su mirada era solo mía, que por fin respondería a todas aquellas muestras de afecto que le daba tranquilamente y pausadamente cada vez que le llevaba su te al su habitación o al templo, respiraba tranquilamente en esa ocasión, tenerlo frente a mi, mirándome de esa manera me fue placentero y sabia que era un momento adecuado para que mis sentimiento al fin salieran de ese capullo que los enceraba y le comentara a usted cuanto lo amaba, pero no me era posible ¿miedo? Si eso era lo que sentía, pero también los nervios de estar a solas con usted mirándome así me hacían sentir extraña y la ves enmudecí, mi voz no podía entonar palabra para usted y al momento de percatarme que cambio de mirada, solo pude entonar la nota que mejor me he aprendido en mi vida: Aoshi, así fue, dije tu nombre y te saque del transe en que te encontrabas pero no lo aparentaste demasiado como me hubiera gustado que fuera solo bajaste la mirada y te quedaste de nuevo pensando, mi pregunta era ¿en qué estaría pensando un hombre tan sereno como lo es usted? Mi respuesta fue algo que me cautivo y en verdad también me atemorizo, estaba apunto de marcharme, puesto que pensaba que el que usted me mirara de esa manera había sido solo imaginación mía, la verdad fue otra, sentí como tu mano rozo con la mía y subió lentamente por mi brazo, lo vi ponerse de pie y con un movimiento acelerado sucedió lo que había soñado desde hacia tiempo...  
  
Me beso... Me beso con locura...  
  
Y no pude resistirme cuando sentí como me tomaba de la cintura para que pudiera alcanzar sus suaves labios que eran míos, el probar tu veneno me fue mas que placentero, sentir tus manos reconociendo cada expresión facial que yo hacia y sentir inmensa suavidad sobre mi rostro, no lo tolere a hice lo mismo, quería conocerlo también a usted y plasme mis manos sobre sus mejilla, aire era lo que menos nos faltaba, por que, era lo que mas tenia, lo tenia a usted memorizando mi cintura, y yo, jugando con su sedoso cabello, ese tan suave y negro que me hace recordar la inmensidad de la noche y al viento, pero sus ojos me hacen recordar la inmensidad del día, azules como el cielo y usted, frió como la noche , Pero, esto fue algo diferente, al momento, que al menos, yo creo, no pudimos mas puesto que habíamos comenzado a robarnos nuestras almas por la boca nos tuvimos que separar, acción que era lo que menos yo quería, y, a la ves lo deseaba sin saber el por que, salí corriendo del templo sin dirigirle ninguna palabra pero antes de eso, escuche como usted lo pudo susurrar, y, para mi, fue la mejor música que he escuchado en mi vida  
  
Me dijiste que me amabas  
  
Como lo dije al principio, ese día fue extraño, tus impulsos fueron repentinos al parecer y los míos también, puesto que era lo que más deseaba y lo que más temor tenia aprobar tus labios, fue como si algo te hubiera inducido a tal acción y llegué a pensar que así fue, juntos, comenzamos algo mas que una amistada, y aunque a pasado mas de 1 mes sin decirnos palabra alguna te lo diré ahora.  
  
Yo también lo amo...  
  
Fin  
  
Freetalk  
  
Que onda , si lo leyeron les doy muuuuchas gracias , se que esta algo cursi pero ni que me inspire en clase y lo escribi en mi cuaderno ,es mi primer fanfic para darme a conocer , espero que pronto publique mi masterpiece en cuestiones de fanfics , ustedes saben si dejan reviews o no , si quieren saber en que me base fue en el fanfic de insrtidumbres que esta buenisimo así que leanlo  
  
Un saludo Misao_dono 


	2. Cartas a una dama

2° carta  
  
Cartas a una Dama ....la contestacion del señor Aoshi a Misao  
  
Por Misao_dono  
  
Por que tienes la razon...  
  
Esa noche de verano , fue diferente , a pasado un mes y aun soy incapaz de mirarte , no me atrevo a escucharte , y muero si te vuelvo a besar .  
  
Aquella noche estrellada de verano me encontraba en el templo, solo, sin ninguna compañia o visitante, pero , sabia que vendrias.  
  
Juro por Dios que al sentirte entrar no me quise embriagar con al suave aroma de tu cuerpo , limpio sin impurezas ni manchas de sangre , a cada paso que dabas sentia un impulso repentino dentro de mi , pero mi frivolidad y timidez no me dejaba expresarme , sentia tu aroma a cerezo cerca de mi , alo instantáneamente supuse se debia a que habias terminado de salir del baño para ir a visitarme ¿Acaso era asi? , pero , mi grave error fue el suponer , puesto que no asi era y no me atrevia a compartir una mirada contigo , pero , en el momento en que hiciste que saliera de mi encierro , fue cuando me hablaste suavemente , mis oidos fueron capaces de escuchar melodiosas notas de musica que simplemente ...me deseaban las buenas noches.  
  
Y como tu lo eres conmigo te seré sincero , , nunca te miraba por temor a verte , jamas te respondia por temor de asustarte y ninguna vez te sonrio , por temerme , a mi mismo , . Pero esa noche era diferente , no senti temor de mirarte , , pero, casi muero del impacto que tuve , por que , a quien tenia frente a mi era una Dama , una Doncella, de suave fragancia , melodiosa voz y , lo mas envidiable para toda mujer , esa Dama posee anatomia de angel , refinada, suave , dulce y placentera, y creo que para desgracia , ese cuerpo es capas de volver loco a cualquiera y yo no era la exepcion ...  
  
Quede inpotizado de tanta dulzura frente a mi , memoriza cada movimiento tuyo para preparame el te , aquella bebida a la que me habia vuelto un adicto , , pero ahora , tu eres mi adiccion . No se en que momento , bajo las estrellas posaste tus ojos en mi , aquellos brillosos ojos verdes que iluminan mi vida como luciernagas , , el problema de que hicieras aquel acto , fue que despertaras miles de de sentimientos extraños en mi , especialmente , en el momento en que mencionaste mi nombre con timidez , ah! , ya nop lo soporte , al ver que casi te marchabas , mi cuerpo , guiado por los hilos del amor , te tomo de la mano , y guiado por los hilos de la pasion , te tome en mis brazos , y fue Dios quien me guio a lo siguiente.  
  
Besarte , besarte con tanta pasion que ni yo lo creia .  
  
Pido disculpas si te lastime en ese momento , , pero queria sentirte mas cerca , por lo que no tuve opcion , que tomarte de tu fragil cintura y acercarte a mi , acariciar tu suave rostro con mi mano pesada , era lo que mis impulsos hacian , pense , en cierto momento , separarme de ti , ya que pensaba que te estaba lastimando , pero , en ese justo momento , contestaste a mis caricias , senti como las manos de un angel me acariciaban , y como los labios de una doncella me besaban , desgraciadamente , no podiamos continuar asi por tanto tiempo, por que si continuaba , no quiero imaginarme a que me hubieran llevado mis hilos de pasion , me separe de ti , lenta y dulcemente , decidi que te lo tenia que decir , que todo lo que habia en mi lo tenia que sacar , pero tu saliste corriendo en ese instante del templo , pero no lo resisti .  
  
Te dije que te amaba , y asi es.  
  
Han pasado 30 dias desde ese entonces y no me e atrevido a hablarte , puesto que pense que me habias teido por lo que habia hecho , deduje que pensaste que soy un pervertido por haberte tomado con tanta pasion , pero no es asi , esta tarde , fuiste de nuevo al templo , y tuve ue hacer un impulso sobre humano para no hacer lo mismo , llegaste y senti tu aroma , escuche tus pasos , me inoptize con tu voz y me embobe con tu cuerpo , estabas mas timida que de cosrumbre , puesto que solo fuiste y dejaste la taza del te ya preparada , pero , jusnto con ella , una carta que me animo a escribirte , las manchas de tinta me demostraron lka sinceridad con que la escribiste , la sutil caligrafia que utlilisaste era simplemente , hermosa , al igual que tu , y para colmo , la impregnaste con tu escencia , ese olor a cerezo hacia que casi desmayara por recordarte.  
  
Me percate que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, y doy gracias a Dios por ello , que ahora no tenemos una relacion tan fria como antes , aunque nos hemos alejado , pero eso no es nada , lo comparo con lo que nos hemos alejado desde hacia tiempo, y no significa nada .  
  
El dia que recibas esta carta , te prometo que me dejare de mi frivolidad , que , sinceramente , no era nada mas que timidez, tal vez sonria por primera vez en mucho tempo, y te mire como nunca lo e hecho , pero , te pedire un favor , ese dia , espero que tu olor a cerezo no sea tan penetrante y profundo que despierte mi amor , que tu voz no sea tan seductora que haga despertas mi pasion por ti , y que tu cuerpo angelical , no este tan descubierto , por que , si es asi , no me resistire a quitarte lo que mas aprcio de ti , mi Dama, mi Doncella , mi Angel.mi Virgen  
  
Tu guerrero: Shinomori Aoshi  
  
FREETALK Né! Que tal ¿ pasandola suave? Doy muchas gracias a quien siguio leyendo esta historia y perdon por haber tardado tanto en que Aoshi contestara , pero sucedio lo mismo conmigo , mi Koishi tardo en contestar la carta , que esa casi lo mismo que escribo aqui , solo que con algunos cambios , claro esta , aaaaaa , le mando mi afecto a mi koishi , quiero agradecer a todos quienes dejaron reviews , como Misao Makimachi , futura de shinomori (pero ya lo atrape yo ^_^x, no broma Aoshi para todas ne?) tambien , a Misao chan jocky misao , hibari chan , gaby_chan y maddam spoky , gracias por el apyo y para Hikari , un mensaje de mi parte , ni pienses que terminare con mi novio ^_^a quien le dedico estos 2 fanfic que escribo , ustedes saben si quieren mas , por lo que dejen reviews. un agradecimiento y abrazo Misao dono Pd disculpas por la ortografia 


	3. El antes y depues de cartas

El antes y después de las cartas  
  
Por Misao_dono  
  
La noche comenzaba caer sobre Kyoto, una noche estrellada de verano comenzaba y con ella, una sinfonía de grillos y demás insectos se escuchaba en el patio trasero de un gran restauran...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Misao?-pregunto Omasu observando como la Okashira se paseaba de un lado a otro, había terminado de bañarse, por lo que su largo y lacio cabello caía sobre su cuerpo, cubierto sutilmente por la yukata  
  
-Nada Omasu- respondió ella-solo que siento algo extraño, no sé, algo  
  
-¿Cómo que?  
  
-Algome dice que tengo que ir al templo y algo me dice que no  
  
-Tal vez- intervino Okon- debes de ir a darle el té al señor Aoshi  
  
-¡Pero ya te dije que tengo un mal presentimiento!-le respondió rudamente Misao  
  
-A lo mejor son los nervios  
  
-¿De que?-pregunto curiosamente la muchacha  
  
-Pues de que te vea de esa manera, ya sabes - le decía Omasu- Con la yukata  
  
-No lo creo-le respondió seriamente Misao- No seria la primera vez  
  
-¡¿CÓMO?!-gritaron ambas chicas  
  
-Si-respondió Misao timidamente-Lo que pasa es que por andar de distraída entre a su cuarto por equivocación después de que me bañe y pues....yo....- trataba de decir Misao poniéndose cada vez más roja  
  
-¡Te vio casi desnuda!-gritaron ambas  
  
-¡NO!-grito Misao y pensó-Ya quisiera  
  
-¿Entonces...?  
  
-¡No les importa!-dijo dando media vuelta hacia su habitación, entrando en ella , tomo una peineta , se trenzo su largo cabello y salió rumbo a la cocina , donde tomo lo necesario para una pequeña ceremonia del té y salió con tumbo al templo  
  
EN el templo , Aoshi meditaba como siempre , bueno , no como siempre , estaba distraído pensando en algo....mas bien ....en alguien  
  
******************************inicio de flashback**************************  
  
Aoshi había ya regresado del templo esa noche , estaba cayendo una fuerte lluvia por lo que estaba empapado de pies cabeza , se le había hecho muy extraño que Misao no hubiera ido buscarlo con algún paraguas , entro al Aoiya manchando por donde pasaba , solo se limito a disculparse y a entrar apresuradamente a la casa , pero aun eso estaba extraño , Misao nolo había recibido , ni tampoco estaba trabajando.  
  
Misao por mientras , se encontraba tomando el baño , pero había comenzado a llover mientras ella se bañaba por lo que no podía salir de la tina , y al parecer la lluvia no tenia para cuando finalizar  
  
-Me preocupa el Señor Aoshi -pensaba- me temo que no pueda regresar a la casa-continuaba pensando mientras salía de la amplia tina y tomaba una toalla para secarse con ella , el suave vapor la rodeaba y su largo cabello caía sobre su suave espalda , tomo una yukata , se vistió con ella y se dispuso a salir del baño a pesar de la lluvia que caía , salió con unos movimientos ágiles para no caer el los charcos que había pero .  
  
-¡Demonios!- exclamo Misao-¡ Se me mojo la yukata!-decía observando como la yukata le quedaba ajustada a su cuerpo , y se transparentaba un poco , le valió y siguió , al menos , nadie la vería...bueno , eso pensó ella.  
  
Aoshi se encontraba en su habitación sacando una yukata limpia y una toalla, con la lluvia seguro le seria difícil tomar un baño de agua caliente , el exokashira suspiro, en verdad se le antojaba darse un baño , pues la lluvia estaba algo fría , escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban asu cuarto y una voz maldiciendo el mal tiempo que hacia , el sabia de quien se trataba era .  
  
-¿Misao?- pregunto Aoshi volteando a ver ala muchacha que acaba de abrir la puerta de su cuarto  
  
-¡Señor Aoshi! - exclamó Misao exaltada- ¡Perdone usted yo...! trato de continuar pero se quedo extrañada viendo como Aoshi la estaba observando , el no pensaba que fuera Misao, su cabello lacio y negro caía sobre su espalda y....la yukata, tan.tan.ajustada asu esbelto cuerpo , nunca pensó ue Misao estuviera tan bien .desarrollada , estaba inoptizado y sonrojándose cuando Misao recordó lo de la yukata  
  
-¡Perdone Señor , no fue mi.!-decía cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho rápidamente y dándole la espalda a Aoshi  
  
-Que no vuelva a suceder -le dijo Aoshi a Misao a sus espaldas colocando suavemente una toalla en ella y saliendo con rumbo ala cocina  
  
-No señor-respondió timidamente Misao  
  
********************************fin flashback****************************  
  
-¿qué no vuelva a suceder? - se pregunto asimismo Aoshi , porque tenia que aceptarlo , le había gustado ver a Misao de esa manera y a pesar de que había ya pasado una semana de ese incidente , no se lo podía sacar de la mente , respiro profundamente y suspiro muy despacio , volviéndose a concentrar nuevamente sin sentir nada a su alrededor  
  
Misao llego calmadamente a las puertas del templo iluminadas por la luz de unas velas , subió pausadamente las escaleras y abrió suavemente la puerta , ahí estaba , sentado en la típica posición de loto , el hombre que más amaba y que menos hablaba en el mundo , entro pausadamente al templo para que Aoshi no la escuchara , pero al parecer se le había olvidado que Aoshi no solo tenia el sentido del oído , también podía oler, el sintió la suave brisa de aroma a cerezo entrar al templo , el suave aroma que Misao tenia en su cuerpo lo embriago , pero , no lo demostró , Misao llego al frente de el , se hinco sigilosamente frente a el  
  
-Buenas noches Señor Aoshi- murmuro suavemente comenzando a preparar el té , Aoshi no podía mas , escuchar ese tono de voz , sentir ese suave aroma a cerezo , no se complacía con solo eso , deseaba verla y fue lo que hizo . Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a Misao que con tanto esmero trituraba las hojas del té para él , , estaba ligeramente inclinada frente a el , por lo que la yukata se abría suavemente sobre su cuerpo , Aoshi volteo la mirada , no quería verla así de nuevo , pero , no lo resistió , quería verla , quería ver ese largo cabello sobre su espalda , sus radiantes ojos verdes iluminados por las velas y ver su refinado cuerpo frente a el ; comenzó a memorizar cada movimiento de Misao, ella se percato de tal accuion , sonrojándose y mirando a Aoshi de reojo que estaba inoptizado con ella , termino de servir el té y sé lo ofrecio Aoshi  
  
-Aquí esta su té , Señor-  
  
-Gracias-le respondió Aoshi tomando la taza de té que Misao le ofrecía , la mano de el rozo suavemente la mano de Misao al momento de tomar la taza , ella se sonrojo mas aun y se apresuro a guardar las cosas que había utilizado y se levanto de prisa de ese lugar solo que .Aoshi la sujeto rápidamente del brazo , Misao se asusto un poco para depuse dar lugar a un suave sonrojo de su parte al sentir como Aoshi la tomaba en sus brazos , fuertes y cálidos , , no sabia que le pasaba a el pero lo estaba disfrutando , susurro el nombre del exokashira en su oído y sintió como sus pies despegaban lentamente del suelo y acto seguido sintió como la mano de Aoshi la tomaba de su barbilla, seguía lo mas deseado en esa noche de parte de Aoshi  
  
-Ai shite iru- dijo Aoshi al oído de Misao antes de dar lugar a un largo beso de ambos, Aoshi comenzó a besar suavemente a Misao en sus dulces labios , antes los nervios y sorpresa de ella , , sentía como Aoshi memorizaba su cuerpo con su mano izquierda y su rostro con la derecha , fue en ese momento cuando ella sintió el mismo desea , tomo con ambas manos en rostro de Aoshi y lo comenzó a besar con locura , memorizando y saboreando cada rincón de la boca de Aoshi , el hacia lo mismo , las manos de Aoshi jugaban con su cabello , y su cuerpo , y Misao hacia lo mismo , Aoshi sintió la falta de aire en el y bajo lentamente a Misao al suelo , Aoshi se separo de los dulces labios de Misao , y ella de los ponzoñosos de Aoshi , pero , también dulces , y , no supo él por que pero salió corriendo del templo no sin antes escuchar como Aoshi le susurraba al oído otro suave "Ai shite iru"  
  
Ha pasado un mes de tal encuentro el templo , Misao no se atreve a compartir mirada con Aoshi, pues cada vez que volteaba a verlo su corazón se desbordaba y sentía ganas de volverlo a besar, pero ,a aunque ni ella lo creí a, su timidez no la dejaba, Aoshi , por tal reacción de Misao , pensaba que talvez se había molestado con el , pero , el simple hecho de escuchar su voz , hacia que sintiera como toda la sangre le hervía , y quería volverla a tomar en sus brazos y besarla de nuevo , pero no podía , hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para no hacerlo y cometer nuevamente tal atrocidad , pero sus esfuerzos , tarde o temprano cederían .  
  
Esa tarde Misao no lo resistió mas , tenia que escribir sus sentimiento hacia él , todo lo que sentía debía de decírselo , y comenzó a escribir una carta para la persona que la había enloquecido por toda su vida (cartas a un guerrero Cáp.#1), finalizando sello la carta con cera de una vela y salió rumbo a la cocina , tomo una taza de te y de ahí fue al cuarto de Aoshi, que era donde ahora meditaba por la fuerte lluvia que caía  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto timidamente Misao , él asintió con la cabeza , ahí estaba de nuevo , el suave olor a sakura lo comenzaba a embriagar y la dulce voz lo hacían que se esforzara aun más para no tomarla en sus brazos y él verla solo hacia que se excitara mas , pero , paciencia , no lo demostraba por mas que lo sintiera, Misao se hinco frente a el dejando la carta bajo la taza del te  
  
-Aquí le dejo su té , señor-menciono Misao  
  
-Gracias-le respondió el seriamente reforzando sus ataduras para no volverla a besar ,  
  
-De nada - le respondió ella saliendo aprisa de la habitación le ponía a 100 el estar solo han la habitación con Aoshi , el ni siquiera le presto atención al té , sus manos tomaron rápidamente la carta de Misao y la comenzó a leer detalladamente , cada mancha de tinta expresaba lo que ella sentía por él , esos nervios de haber tomado el pincel y comenzara escribir , al terminar de leerla , guardo la carta en su yukata y en un santiamén se encontraba el también escribiendo una carta para su ángel Misao.  
  
Esa misma noche Misao al salir del baño y entrar a su habitación encontró una carta parecida ala que ella le había dado a Aoshi , sellada con la cera de una vela y con un suave olor a sakura , la abrió y comenzó a leerla detalladamente , al terminar , una lagrima de alegría cruzo sus mejillas , dando media vuelta salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Aoshi , al entrar ella , el se encontraba meditando , a pesar de que fuera lago tarde , la luz de una vela iluminaba la habitación , Misao abrió rápidamente la puerta  
  
-Te esperaba , mi ángel-la recibió Aoshi poniéndose de pie  
  
-Aoshi-susurro ella  
  
-Al parecer hiciste caso omiso a mis peticiones en la carta- le señalo Aoshi dándole una sonrisa tímida a Misao, ella corrió a abrazarlo después de ver tala acción de su parte , y comenzó a llorar de nuevo por la inmensa alegría que sentía , ella nunca , nunca pensó que esto fuera a pasar  
  
-Gracias-le decía Misao a Aoshi abrazándolo cada vez mas fuerte- Gracias Aoshi  
  
Ya Misao-le respondió Aoshi acariciando el cabello de Misao sobre su espalda-Cálmate , Mira tengo esto para ti -le dijo sacando un anillo de su yukata , los ojos de Misao se iluminaron - Misao ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?-le pregunto Aoshi , ella sonrió como nunca  
  
-¡Claro que sí Señor Aoshi!-le respondió ella felizmente , Aoshi coloco el anillo en su mano izquierda  
  
-Hazme un favor , Misao-le dijo Aoshi  
  
-¿Sí Señor?- le respondió ella  
  
-No me llames Señor - le contesta él dándole una sonrisa ella asintió alegremente -y otra cosa - Le dijo agachándose un poco- Déjame besarte sin remordimientos- le decía tomándola de la barbilla  
  
-Si Aoshi-le respondió Misao dando lugar a un largo y apasionado beso  
  
¿Fin? Dedicado a mi Aoshi de carne y hueso , mi koishii  
  
FREETALK Je! Ya tenia rato sin escribir , pero es solo para que mas gente lea el fic ^_^x , vale espero que les guste , aparte , este no termina aquí , ya que regrese de las vacaciones ,voya publicar un lemon (si puedo -_-) van los agradecimientos  
  
Makimachi Misao: tu apoyo es incodicional!!!!! En serio , muchas gracias por los reviews y los animos , y oye....cuantas no quisieran tener a Aoshi amarrado a su cama????ja! cuidate mucho.....^_^x  
  
Madame spoky: gracias por el review , me dan muchos animos ¡!!!  
  
Gagy-chan: y quien no ama a esta pareja!!!! Es de las mejores del anime y son muuuuuuuuy tiernos (cuando uno se lo propone en los fics ^_^x)  
  
Jocky-misao: vaya! Gracias por el apoyo , espero que te guste esta actualicacion  
  
Misao_chan: creo que ya goze el privilegio de hablar contigo por el msn , y gracias por el review!!!! Espero que no te desagrade mucho lo lemon jijijijiji y pues ,.....solo en clase tengo chace de escribir a gusto  
  
Vanny: bueno pues , aquí esta completa la historia , la verdad es que se me hizo muy tipica , pero espero y que les agrade , si seguire escribiendo , que eso hago todas las noche en mi cuaderno , por desgracia , no las puedo pasar a la pc  
  
Kaze-chan: gracias por el animo!!!! , la verdad me fue difícil escribir la respuesta ya que tuve que meterme en la cabeza de mi Aoshi-sama para saber que diria el ^_^x espero tu review!!!!  
  
Sara kerrigan: bueno , no pense que mi fic fuera intendo , pero si mis lectores lo dicen......, espero tu review  
  
Maki yukishiro: pues deja te digo que fue en el feeling donde mas me quebre la cabeza , es difícil escribir todo lo que sientes por el ser amado y mas aun , plulbicarlo.....  
  
Para la familia:  
  
Hikari: olvida que corte con mi novio , espero pronto publicar nuestro fic ^_^x Cristal: ya sabes que no me morire sin antes ir a Japón y tener mi 1 dan en kendo...asi que dejate de eso , escribe no? Carlos_kun: primo flojo , ¿Cómo de que esta el fic muy largo? En serio , estas demente....., esepro tu prox. Review y ya ...llegale a la adrina no? Usagui_kinomoto: prima del alma!!!! En verdad tu apoyo a sido muy bueno , no sabes lo cuanto te estimo  
  
Ya todos lo que lo van aleer , MUCHAS GRACIAS......y dejen reviews 


End file.
